A control device for a vehicle is known in the prior art that outputs, in response to simultaneous operation of the accelerator and the brake, a throttle-off signal to reduce the output of the engine, which is a drive source of the vehicle, thereby ensuring the vehicle stability and protection of the engine and the power train, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.